Quarrantined love
by artsygeek9796
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru have always been together since they were born. But now something has forced them to be apart. Hikaru's sick and Kaoru's scared. Will they be able to handle the separation? HikaruxKaoru
1. Chapter 1: Contaminated Hearts

Hikaru groaned as he watched the time tick by ever so slowly. _Enough algebra already! When will the bell ring?_ His eyes scanned across the room. First to the class president passing notes to the girl he likes, then to Haruhi taking notes like she always does.

And then his gaze fell onto Kaoru, dozing off with his head rested in his hand. His bangs slightly covered his eyelids and his cheeks looked plump when pressed against his palm. Hikaru stared out of the corner of his eyes as his twin's cheeks puffed a bit with each breath he took. _Damn, Kaoru. Why do you always look so cute when you're asleep? I want to hold your sleeping body in my arms where you're most comfortable. If only this class could be over by now. _

Finally his silent prayers were answered, the school bell went off and class had ended. He jumped up, stretching his arms over his head. Looking over, he saw his brother was still nodded off.

"Wakey-wakey, Kaoru!" he chuckled as he shook him.

"I'm up, I'm up," Kaoru mumbled annoyed.

"You fell asleep again?" Haruhi sighed, shaking her head, "Don't think I'm letting you guys copy my notes this time."

"Aw, no fair!" Hikaru chuckled, "Hey Kaoru, ready to head to the music room?"

"Just a sec. Let me get my stuff first," his twin brother answered as he opened his desk and pulled out his textbooks. Just then an envelope slipped out and fell to the floor. _A letter?_ But when he picked it up, he saw it was addressed to his brother, Hikaru. On the back was a dusty rose kiss stain. _Oh boy, it must be another confession note..._

"Kaoru, let's go!" he called from the doorway, interrupting his thoughts.

"Ah, coming!"

•••

"Wow, Hikaru. You're such a devoted brother," one of the ladies sighed after hearing a tale of the twins's childhood.

"I have to, Kaoru has always been one to feel left out." Kaoru pouted and blushed at Hikaru.

"Hikaru! Don't exaggerate so much! I could handle being left alone for a while."

"I know," he said in a sultry voice, pulling Kaoru closer, "but I don't want you to."

High-pitched screams filled the room when they performed their brotherly act, but deep down the twins truly did love each other that much. Who else understood the way Kaoru felt like Hikaru does? And who else could calm down a bad-tempered Hikaru the way Kaoru can?

"Time's up, ladies." Kyouya announced. The girls said their goodbyes to their requested hosts and walked out the doors, leaving only the members host club in the room. Haruhi went over to Honey and Mori's table for tea while Tamaki and Kyouya stood by the open window discussing plans for future club events.

"At last," Hikaru sighed in relief as he sat back, "I thought they'd never leave!"

Tamaki smacked him on the back of his head.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

"That's no way to talk about our guests! As a host, you must enjoy the company of such beautiful ladies and engage in conversation. A true host would com..." The blonde rambled on, unaware that the twins were no longer listening.

"Like I would ever go through all that trouble for these girls," Hikaru scoffed. He reached into his bag and pulled out the commoner snacks they got with Haruhi the other day.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Someone left this for you in my desk." Kaoru showed the letter to his brother.

"Can you read for me?" He asked as he tried to open a package of sweet bread with his teeth.

Kaoru rolled his eyes, but ran his finger across the flap anyway. When it opens, a puff of white dust emitted from the envelope. This caught everyone's attention.

"What was that?" Hikaru asked annoyed. What kind of girl puts powder in a love letter? Kyouya suddenly dropped his record book and ran to the door, locking it.

"Kyouya-sempai?" Haruhi asked, "what's going on?"

But the host in glasses didn't answer, instead he pulled out his cell and dialed the number.

"Hello? This is Kyouya Ootori, son of the CEO of the Ootori Group. This is a code red 18776; please send help. I believe there has been an anthrax attack at Ouran Academy."


	2. Chapter 2: Contagious Heart-break

"Anthrax?!" Tamaki cried.

"Takashi, what is anthrax?" Honey asked innocently. Mori's eyes were wide open, a rare sight to see from the stoic host.

"Mitsukuni!" He wrapped his arms around the boy, trying to shield him from the poisoned air.

"Nobody move, the paramedics are on their way," Kyouya ordered before turning towards the twins, "Hikaru, Kaoru, do you know who sent you that letter?"

"No, I just found it in my desk. There's no name on it or anything."

"It's possible that whoever sent you the letter knew you were coming here and would open it here. Someone might be after you two."

"No! Kyouya, we must protect our daughter!" Tamaki cried, flinging his arms around the female host.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that, we've been exposed to the particles already. We can only hope that this is a prank or at the very least a mild strain."

A heavy silence surrounded the hosts as they waited. They were all scared. Honey whimpered in Mori's arms, who was frozen stiff. Tamaki couldn't stay still, and was fidgeting as he stood. Haruhi sat in a chair, worry and fear evident in her hazel eyes. Even Kyouya found the situation unsettling as he let a shaky breath escape his lungs.

The twins stared off into space. They were scared, of course, but their fear was conflicted with their confusion. _Who would do something like this? And why?_

It wasn't until the paramedics pounded on the music room door that they snapped out of their daze.

"The paramedics have arrived, we have the area secured. How many of you are there?"

Kyouya took charge. "Including me, there's seven of us."

"Ok, now I need everyone to stay where they are. We're going to kick the door down." The doors burst open, and in entered several men in hazmat suits. An old man in glasses approached Kyouya.

"My name is Dr. Hiro. Where is the source of the anthrax?" Kyouya point to the twins holding the envelope.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright," the head doctor said as he placed the contaminated letter into a bag, "Ito-san, take this to the lab."

"T-Takashi, what's gonna happen to us?" Honey asked his cousin, frightened.

"All of you are going to have to come with us to the hospital to get tested. There's a chance you might not have contracted it, but we can't take such a risk and let you go." The hosts nodded understanding. "You two are coming with me, since you boys were the closest to the source. The rest of you follow Minori-san to the van."

Kaoru shivered slightly. _I can't believe this is happening...are we gonna die because of me? _Hikaru squeezed Kaoru's hand gently.

"Don't worry, Kaoru. We'll get through this." Kaoru gave a small smile. As long as Hikaru was with him, he would be okay. They get up, following the head doctor outside. Caution tape surrounded the school hallways. Everyone was either already home or had evacuated the premises. Their hands were still clasped together as they walked to the ambulance.

•••

"Wait right here, I'll go contact your parents."

"Thank you very much," Kyouya said with a bow. He watched the nurse leave the waiting room before sliding to the floor. _Thank God the test came back negative_, he thought as he sighed in relief. He felt as if a pile of stones was lifted off his shoulders. I'm okay...I'm okay!

The door opens and out pops a head of blonde hair. Tamaki walked over to Kyouya and sat beside him.

"I'm clear," Tamaki muttered.

"I know you are, otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"Have you heard from the others yet?"

"No."

They sat quietly for a few minutes until Tamaki started sniffling.

"Tamaki?"

"Sorry, it's just….I was afraid that I wouldn't get to see my mom one more time."

"Yeah."

The door opens again, this time Haruhi enters, along with Mori and Honey.

"You guys are alright," she said with a sad smile, but frowned once she noticed the twins were still gone, "they're not back yet?"

"They couldn't have gotten sick, could they?" Tamaki asked Kyouya.

"They were in close contact with the spores, Tamaki. So there might be a possibility."

"So what happens if Hika-chan and Kao-chan are sick?"

Kyouya sighed, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. "They'll have to stay in the hospital until the doctors find a cure, I assume."

"And if they don't? What's gonna happen to them then, Kyo-chan?"

"Enough! No more questions!" Honey flinched, snuggling deeper into Mori's arms. "I'm sorry Honey-sempai. I just..."

"Kyouya-sempai, it's gonna be okay."

"A-are you sure, Haru-chan?"

"They'll be fine, Honey-sempai," Tamaki said softly, "just wait."

•••

"So doc, are we free to go or what?" Hikaru asked.

"Patience boys, the results will get here soon."

Hikaru leaned against the examination table Kaoru was sitting on, his arms folded. He growled. Once I find whoever put that letter in Kaoru's desk, I swear I will-

"I'm sorry, Hikaru."

Hikaru looked down at his younger brother, surprised to hear him apologize all of a sudden.

"Kaoru..."

"If I hadn't open that letter, we wouldn't be in this mess." He looked away from Hikaru's gaze, blinking back the tears. "I'm such an idiot!"

"This isn't your fault, Kaoru," he said as he cupped his brother's face and brought it to his own, "that letter was addressed to me. I shouldn't have had you open it. If you get sick from this...I-I could never forgive myself." Their noses touched.

The gentle buzzing of the fax machine alerted them from their moment.

"Ah, the results are here." The head doctor retrieved the paperwork from the machine, frowning slightly at what was printed.

"Well, doc? What's the diagnosis?" Hikaru asked him.

"...o-oh dear..."

Kaoru shuddered. Those words said it all. It was obvious what the results were. Obviously they both-

"It seems that one of you has tested positive."

Their eyes grew wide. Never did they think only one of them would get infected.

"One of us?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"W-which one of us has it?" Kaoru stammered. The doctor looked back at the bloodwork before answering.

"Hikaru Hitachiin."


	3. Chapter 3: Painfully Insomniac

Kaoru turned his head towards his brother to see his face paled in shock. _Hikaru? And not me?_

"H-how can this be? I was the one holding the letter, how did Hikaru catch it and not me?"

"It's possible that the open window let a breeze enter the room wind and blown it in his direction. I understand your concern b-"

"Wait, there's a cure for this, isn't there? All he needs is a shot or something and he'll be fine, right?"

"Unfortunately, we do not know how this particular strain was developed. Until we figure it out..."

"So you're saying I might die before a cure is found?" Hikaru asked bitterly.

"I'm saying don't lose hope. We are doing everything in our power to find a treatment."

Kaoru felt Hikaru's hand tremble in his.

"Don't worry, Hikaru. I'll be your side, you won't face this alone."

"I can't let you do that. Your brother's condition is highly contagious, not to mention dangerous. He must be transported to the ICU right away."

"What? No, I'm not leaving him alone! He's my bro-"

It was then that Hikaru started to cough. It was loud and rough, shaking his frame with each cough.

"His symptoms are starting to appear. Your brother must be moved immediately. Nurse!" A woman in scrubs entered pushing in a hospital bed.

"Hikaru!" He tried to run to his brother but a few of the nurses held him back.

"Young man, please. Let the doctors do their job."

Kaoru watched helplessly as the doctors placed his sick brother on the hospital bed and pushed him out of the examination room.

"H-Hikaru...?"

•••

Kaoru sat in the waiting area, his head resting against the walls. His bloodshot eyes staring up at the fluorescent lights. His hands placed limp on his thighs. _Why...why did this have to happen to Hikaru? I was the one who opened the letter. I was the one who found it! Why did it have to be my brother?_

The two of them, identical in almost every way, finally had something that divided one from the other.

_It should've been me..._

"Kaoru!" Tamaki's voice rang as he and the rest of the hosts ran to him.

"He's sick. He got infected with the virus. They took him away...t-they..." He sobbed into Tamaki's chest, "they won't let me see him until t-tomorrow..." The blonde hugged back, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Kyouya, cancel all club activities until further notice."

"Already done."

"Come on, Kaoru, I'll have my driver drop you off. There's nothing we can do for him now."

Kaoru nodded, wiping his eyes with his sleeves.

They all walked out the hospital into their respective limos (except Haruhi, who got a ride with Honey and Mori), and dispersed.

Kaoru looked out the window, watching the light blur by as the limo drove.

"He'll be okay, Kaoru. Those doctors are the best in the country."

"You don't know that for sure! You heard them, they're still searching for a cure," he snapped.

"And they won't give up until they find it. We both know how tough Hikaru is. Hikaru is a fighter, he'll hold out until they do."

"Yeah, you should've seen him when we were seven and he caught a stomach bug," Kaoru chuckled softly at the memory of a young Hikaru in bed, buried in Egyptian cotton blankets.

•••

_Hikaru moaned from a stomach ache. It took every ounce of strength in Hikaru not to cry in front of his younger brother._

_"Hikaru?" Even at such a young age, Kaoru understood how much pain his twin was feeling._

_"Kaoru, go away. You'll get sick too if you get close to me," his voice croaked._

_"But Hikaru will get lonely if I go," Kaoru said as he climbed onto his brother's bed, "look what I got- crayons and paper!"_

_They sat on the bed, papers with scribbled tigers or puppies or race cars sprawled over the surface. The twins drew in silence until Hikaru moaned, his hand placed over his stomach._

_"Does your tummy hurt?"_

_"A-a little..."_

_Kaoru crawled beside Hikaru and began rubbing circles over his stomach. Hikaru purred as he rested his head on his younger twin's shoulder._

_"Feeling better?"_

_"Uh-huh," he said sleepy. They stayed together like this for a while. Eventually Hikaru fell asleep in his arms, but Kaoru kept rubbing his brother's stomach as he snored. _

•••

Kaoru sighed. But this was no stomach bug. This was anthrax. This was much, much worse.

Tamaki looked over to Kaoru. His eyes were dazed and red from crying so much.

This was first time the twins were ever truly separated. Sure, there were times where they had slept in separate rooms or had different class schedules. But never had they been apart for so long or so far away._ How would Kaoru handle it? How will Hikaru be without Kaoru to comfort him?_

"We're here," Tamaki said softly. Kaoru mumbled a goodbye before climbing out of the black limo. He watched it drive away before approaching the front door of his house.

It was dark and empty, which was normal for him since their parents were often away on business trips. But without Hikaru by his side, the shadows grew darker and the silence was almost deafening to his ears.

He walked upstairs to the bedroom he shares with Hikaru. It was huge, with periwinkle walls that appeared white in the moonlight. The glow shined on the waxed hardwood floor. As beautiful as it was, Kaoru didn't notice as he got into the king-sized bed. Even when tucked in the velvet quilts, the bed still felt cold, especially on the left side of the mattress.

He missed having Hikaru's arm slung over his back or his leg touching his own, depending on what awkward position his twin was sleeping in. He missed feeling Hikaru's warm breath on his neck as they slept. He wanted to be cradled in his arms again. He loved it all, even when it meant waking up to find that Hikaru accidentally pushed him off the bed or having Hikaru's foot in his face.

"Good night, Hikaru..." he mumbled, although he couldn't fall asleep. Insomnia kept him up, forcing him to stare at the full moon until morning came.


	4. Chapter 4: Need You Like Oxygen

"Did you hear? Hikaru's in the hospital!"

"Are you serious?"

"I heard he contacted bronchitis."

Staring down the surface of his desk, Kaoru could hear all the rumors spreading about Hikaru's condition. No one was to know that Hikaru got sick from anthrax. Ouran didn't need an anthrax scare when only one person had it. For all they know, the school had shut down due to a fungal infestation and Hikaru's condition was not related to it at all.

"Does that mean there's no host club?" one girl had asked.

_Is that all these idiots really care about when my brother is in the hospital?_ Kaoru chuckled a bit at the bitter thought. _I almost sounded like Hikaru just now. _

"Kaoru, you came to school?" Haruhi asked, surprised to see the younger twin, "I thought you would've headed to the hospital by now."

"I would, but the doctors called me when Hikaru was having trouble breathing last night. They told me to let him rest and come after school."

"What?! When was this?"

"Around four in the morning."

"You answered the phone that early?"

"I was already awake at the time."

"Kaoru, did you get any sleep last night?" she asked, concerned. Now that she got a good look at him, she saw the bags under his eyes, the tousled mess of his hair, his uniform wrinkled and unstraightened.

"I'll be fine," he mumbled.

But that was a lie. Kaoru's head kept bobbing during the first two periods as he attempted to stay awake. And in gym class, he was so dazed he had to go to the nurse's office after getting hit in the face with a soccer ball, leaving him with a red imprint on his lunch, he could barely pay attention to what Tamaki was saying (not that he ever did before, but this time he was actually trying). After that, he ended up sleeping through his last three classes.

_Poor Kaoru_, Haruhi thought, seeing his head resting on his desk, his hand still holding a weak grip on his pencil. She could tell how much this was affecting Kaoru. She saw how Kaoru tended to be more open and energetic around Hiraku. He wouldn't tell anyone how he was feeling except to his brother. Even though she hadn't know the twins that long, their love for each other was obvious.

"Kaoru, wake up," she said softly. He groaned and buried his face in his arms. "Kaoru, class is over. We can go see Hikaru now." With that, Kaoru shot up from his seat.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go," he ushered, pulling Haruhi by the arm.

•••

"We're here to see Hikaru Hitachiin," Kaoru told the woman at the front desk.

"...room 4118," she answered, staring at the young group carrying dozens of bouquets and several boxes of cake and cookies.

"I was afraid she would let us in with all these gifts from our classmates," Haruhi said as they entered the elevator.

"As much as I love our guests, they may have gotten a little carried away," Tamaki admitted, hands full with flowers.

"What gave you that idea: the millions of roses or the hundreds of custard filled cannolis in my hands?" Kaoru muttered. All he wanted to do was see his sick brother, not carry boxes of sugar cookies from rich girls who didn't care about Hikaru enough to make it themselves.

"Kao-chan, isn't that Hika-chan's doctor?" Honey asked once the doors opened.

They spotted Dr. Hiro near the front desk and quickly approached him.

"Ah, good afternoon," he greeted.

"So how is he, doc?" Kaoru asked nervously and to the point. He didn't have time for formalities

"The disease is progressing a bit too quickly. He's already having trouble breathing and complaining of chest pain. We put him under a mild pain reliever so he'll be a little drowsy, but you may all see him."

"Thank you," Tamaki said as they were directed to Hikaru's room at the very end of the wing. When the doctor opened the door, Kaoru gasped in horror. Glass walls surrounded the hospital bed that held his twin brother. _They put my brother in a glass cage!_

"Excuse me, but why is Hikaru in there?" Kyoya asked the doctor.

"His condition could be extremely contagious. We cannot risk having you exposed to the toxin."

"But we were exposed to it before and nothing had happened."

"It's possible to be in the same room as the toxin without contacting it. I know it's hard to see your friend like this but you are able to visit him," he said, motioning them in, "here is the speaker connected to the one by Hikaru's bedside. Just press and hold the red button when you want to speak with him."

Kaoru took a good look at his brother once he got over the glass walls. He was pale-white with a fever blush to his cheeks. His eyes were dark from lack of sleep. Kaoru didn't like these glass walls separating him from Hikaru. He wanted to be in there, holding Hikaru's hand and pushing his auburn bangs away from his damp forehead.

"H-Hikaru?"

"...h...hey..." he wheezed as he gave a weak smile, "how's it going...?"

"W-we're doing okay," Tamaki said with a brave face, though he was obviously frightened by his condition.

"Hika-chan, we brought you sweets!" Honey pipped.

"Your clients bought them to say get well soon," Kyouya added.

"You guys eat 'em...I'm not really hungry."

"Thats not good, Hikaru," Dr. Hiro chided, "You haven't eaten anything all day."

_He hasn't been eating?_

"Oi, doc...don't say things like that to worry Kaoru...don't listen to him...I'm okay..."

"Idiot, you have to eat! Listen to the doctor!" Kaoru cried angrily.

Hikaru chuckled at his brother's scolding. "You're right...I'm sorry, I-" he was cut off by a coughing fit erupting in his lungs. They sounded rough and dry, as he struggled to breathe in between.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru's breathing hitched, as if his breathing was connected to Hikaru's. He found himself gasping for air, holding onto the speaker for support.

"Kaoru," Tamaki said softly, holding him, "calm down."

Nurses rushed into the glass room, placing an oxygen mask over Hikaru's mouth. Soon the coughing slowed down, leaving Hikaru exhausted.

"...sorry...you had to see that," he said between breaths.

Haruhi ran out, tears forming in her eyes.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called out as he ran after her.

"I'll go talk to the doctor," Kyouya sighed, exiting the room as well.

"Takashi, we should go give Hika-chan and Kao-chan some time alone. I want to get some pudding from the cafeteria!" Honey skipped with Mori following him, leaving the twins by themselves.

•••

"Haruhi?"

She turned around to face Tamaki. "I'm sorry," she mumbled as she wiped her eyes, "I shouldn't have ran out like that."

"No one is upset at you for that. What's wrong?"

"I'm scared, Tamaki-sempai. What if they don't find a cure? I already lost my mother, I don't want to lose Hikaru as well. I know you tell us not to think the worst but I can't help it-" Tamaki held her in his arms.

"I'm scared too. But don't you see? We can't lose hope. If we lose hope, so will Hikaru. These doctors are the best in the country. They will find a cure, and Hikaru will be okay."

"Thank you, sempai."

•••

Kyouya searched for the head doctor, wanting to ask a few questions regarding Hikaru's case. He found him talking with the scientists working for him on Hikaru's case.

"Dr. Hiro, may I have a word with you?"

He nodded, dismissing his employees. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if there have been any updates on the anthrax case."

"Unfortunately no. From what I can tell, this is no amatuer-made strain, it was created in a lab."

"I see, were you able to confirm what lab it was made in?"

"No, I couldn't," Dr. Hiro sighed, "There's dozens of labs all over Japan that have the ingredients to make anthrax. I'm sorry I couldn't be of much help."

"I know you're working hard on keeping Hikaru healthy. Please continue to look after him."

_So whoever sent that letter has access to a laboratory...I will get to the bottom of this!_

•••

"Look Takashi! They got chocolate, vanilla, and tapioca pudding!"

Mori watched as Honey brought two cups over to the table.

"Here you go, tapioca for you and chocolate for me," he said grinning with a spoonful of pudding in his mouth. "Mmm...it's good! We should bring some for the others. I wonder what flavor Kyo-chan would want, I know Haru-chan would want vanilla and Kao-chan likes chocolate. Maybe Tama-chan wants tapioca pudding? Why don't we bring a bunch over and let them deci-"

"Mitsukuni," Mori interrupted, "what's on your mind?"

Honey's smile fell off his face and in an instant, grew serious. "I'm tired of being kept in the dark about Hika-chan's condition. I know there's something bad about this 'anthrax' that no one wants to tell me. I want you to be honest with me and tell me how serious his sickness will get."

•••

The two were silent, the younger staring at the ground. "Kaoru..." he tried to get him to look up, "Kaoru...talk to me..."

He finally did, his concern-glazed eyes meeting Hikaru's tired eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fi-"

"Tell me the truth."

"...it's cold here," he admitted, swallowing the lump formed in his throat (his pride, perhaps), "I couldn't sleep without you...your body heat keeping me warm...the scent of your shampoo lulling me to sleep...I can't even breathe without coughing every fifteen minutes...I miss you..."

"I miss you, too."

"But honestly, Kaoru...I'm not doing too bad...I'm okay. Don't worry so much."

"Easier said than done."

"I know," he sighed, "but try..." Kaoru nodded, eyes glued to the trembling form before him.

"Are you cold?"

"...y-yeah..."

"Hold on, I'll get a nurse."

"N-no! Don't go..." Kaoru froze, his brows twitched in confusion and concern. _Hikaru had never sounded so desperate like that in his life._

"P-please, I was alone in here the entire night. And you'll have to leave soon….so just stay here…..w-with me….."

"Okay, Hikaru." He offered Hikaru a warm smile to comfort him as he sat in a nearby chair.

They talked for a while, mostly Kaoru while Hikaru nodded and laughed whenever Tamaki's name came up.

"...and then, he slipped and fell down the stairs in front of the girl's softball team."

"What an idiot..."

Soon, the rest of the host club united at the doorway, watching the brothers interact.

"Should we tell them visiting hours are almost over?" Honey asked.

"Give them a few more minutes," Tamaki answered, "it looks like Hikaru is about to fall asleep soon."


	5. Chapter 5: Anesthetic Smiles

Haruhi sat at her desk, staring absentmindedly at Hikaru's empty seat. _This is the first time Hikaru has been absent this long. I hope he'll be able to make up the work._

"Morning, Haruhi," Kaoru greeted the female host, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Morning, Kaoru. I trust you slept well?" she asked with a smile. He doesn't need to see me sad. He's upset enough as it is.

"Yeah, knowing that Hikaru is sleeping soundly over there helps." Kaoru rubbed the back of his stiff neck. He was still hung up on Hikaru's condition, but he did manage get a few hours of sleep.

"Ready for English class?" Haruhi asked, an attempt to get Kaoru's mind on school.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

•••

"Alright class, translate the following sentences on page 157 to 163." Kaoru sighed. _This teacher is having us work to the bone until school ends. _He turned to Haruhi for the answers when suddenly a phone went off. Kaoru's phone.

"Mr. Hitachiin!" The teacher scolded.

"I'm sorry, sensei. May I please take this outside?"

"Absolutely not! If this call is so important that it interrupted my lesson, then I don't see why you can't answer it here."

"But-"

_Ring._

"They're waiting," she said, her tone flat.

Kaoru sighed, answering the call.

"Hello?"

_"K-Kaoru...?!" He froze. Why is Hikaru calling me?_

"Hikaru, what's wrong?"

_"They're coming to get me...please hurry!"_

"Who's coming?"

_"The *cough* angel of death. He's after me. Please *cough, cough* tell him...tell him I'm not ready to die! *cough, cough, cough*..."_

"Hikaru!" he shouted. _What's going on? Why is Hikaru so scared?_

Another voice came into the phone. _"Nurse, get the mask ready!"_

"What's going on? Doc?!"

_"Your brother was hallucinating due to the lack of oxygen getting to his brain. He's on an oxygen mask as we speak but there's no immediate danger. I've increased the oxygen level a bit and we will have his oxygen intake monitored so this won't happen again."_

"Ah...thank you."

He hung up, the classroom became deathly silent. _Shit, everyone heard that. _He could feel their eyes on him, pity in their gaze. Their murmurs echoed and rang in his ears as their questions took over his mind.

"What just happened?"

"Did Hitachiin just freaked out?"

"Oh my god, what are they doing to him?!"

_I got to get out of here._

"May I be excused?" he asked the teacher

"G-go right ahead," she said, regretting her choice after hearing that phone call.

Kaoru got up and walked out the classroom, heading towards the lockers. He sunk to the floor, his head against his locker. _Hikaru...don't scare me like that! You're supposed to be the stronger twin. If you get scared about this, so will I. I don't want to think like this either. You have to fight this!_

"Kaoru!" He looked up, seeing the female host jogging to him.

"Haruhi?"

"You're going to see Hikaru now, right? I'm coming too." She began opening her locker and changing into her shoes.

"But what about the rest of your classes?"

"My dad will understand when I explain it to him." Kaoru smiled sadly. His friends having to sacrifice their time to cheer him up

"Thanks, I'm sorry you have to do this." He opened his locker and a piece of paper fell to the floor.

"A note?" Haruhi asked, her eyes squinting at the lettering on it.

Kaoru's eyes widened.

"Haruhi, it's from the same person who sent the contaminated letter!"

•••

_Dear Kaoru,_

_How's Hikaru doing? Not so good, right? This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't done what you did to me in middle school. Now he's going to suffer the way you two made me suffer! I hope you and your host club said your goodbyes, because he won't survive._

"Kyouya, what do I do?!" Kaoru panicked. The entiret host club, except Hikaru, gathered in the music room.

The host in glasses read the note once more. "Kaoru, are you sure you don't know who did this? Whoever did this had to have crossed your path before now."

"I don't know who she is! Hikaru and I never really talked to anyone in our class. It was always just the two of us."

"Well whoever this is, has access to some of the top labs in the country."

"Kyouya, is it possible to find out who in this school does have access?" Tamaki asked.

"If you know me as well as you do, you know that I already generated a list of possible suspects," Kyouya said, returning to his laptop

"How many are there?" the blonde asked, looking over his shoulder.

"67."

"That many?!" Haruhi cried.

"This is a prestigious school, Haruhi," Kyouya explained. "The letter might have a clue that can help me narrow down the list."

_Ring._

"Hello?" Kaoru answered.

_"Hello, this is Dr. Hiro speaking. It seems that your brother is giving the nurses some trouble. Is it possible for you to visit him today and talk to him?"_

"Sure, I'll be right over," he sighed, snapping his phone shut, "looks like Hikaru is being stubborn."

"He must be getting better if he's arguing with the nurses." Tamaki said chuckling.

Kaoru gave a stiff smile, knowing that wasn't the case. "Maybe."

•••

"Kaoru..." Hikaru croaked, smiling at the sight of his brother as he entered. Kaoru gulped at the sight of his older twin, even paler than before. _He looks so fragile….._

"Hey, Hikaru. How are you doing?"

"I'm good..."

"What's going on? The doctor told me you're not listening to the nurses."

"They're on my case all the time...because I'm not hungry..."

"You have to eat," he said firmly.

"I know, I just don't want to...can we please talk about something else? How's school?"

"School's fine," he sighed, running his hand through his hair. He didn't want to tell him about the note, nor did he want to remind him of the moment of hysteria he had on the phone earlier. Luckily, Tamaki and Honey took over the conversation for him.

"Hika-chan, what's that on your neck?" Honey asked, tilting his head to see better.

Hikaru placed a hand over the side of his neck where a purple spore had appeared. He didn't want them to see the sores popping up on his body, especially not his brother. The look of worry on Kaoru's face would kill him.

"Uh...i-it's nothing..."

"Does it hurt?" Tamaki asked.

"N-no, it's fine...I-."

"Lunch time!" One of the nurses sang as she placed the tray on Hikaru's lap. He looked down at it and instantly felt sick to his stomach. The smell alone made him want to puke.

"Hikaru, please eat something," his twin begged, "I need you to."

"I can't, I feel nauseous."

"Just try," Kaoru whispered, resting his forehead against the cold glass, "you don't have to eat it all. But I want you to eat something."

Hikaru picked up his fork and pushed the food into his mouth. He swallowed hard, looking up to see the host club smiling encouraging to continue. After a few more bites, he stopped.

"...I c-can't anymore..."

"You did good, Hikaru."

He closed his eyes as his stomach twisted inside him.

"Hikaru, are you okay?"

"Just tired."

"We should go then, so you can rest," Kyouya said, getting up.

Hikaru didn't want his friends to go so soon, but with the feeling of nausea bubbling inside him, he had to let them leave or else they might see him throw up.

"...okay…...bye..." he said, closing his eyes and listened to the sound of their footsteps fading away.

"Kaoru, are you all right?" Haruhi asked him as they walked to the elevators.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little overwhelmed." Overwhelmed was an understatement. With Hikaru being so sick, the antidote not found, and the person responsible for it still a mystery, Kaoru was beyond stressed out.

"Perhaps some ramen from the local commoner's store will lift your spirits up?" Tamaki offered. The younger twin saw that they were trying so hard to get him to smile. If this was middle school, he would've been all alone through the whole ordeal. _I'm so lucky to have them._

"Yeah, sure."

•••

Hikaru shifted his head to face the clock on the wall. 11:45 pm. It had been hours since he received a visit from the host club and his stomach was still in pain.

He kept a lot of things from his brother, not wanting to worry the younger twin more than he already was. He hid the lesions that were forming on his skin under the blankets. And he hid his hatred for the glass walls that kept Kaoru away from him. Although he didn't want Kaoru to catch his sickness, he hadn't felt his brother's embrace in so long. The separation felt much worse than the chest pains and headaches.

As the nurse finished adjusting his IV, he was left alone, which made him want Kaoru more. Kaoru was always there for him when he got sick, except this time he can't. And that made the loneliness feel so real. At least if he was at home with nothing more than a door dividing Kaoru for him, it would've hurt less. The phone rang, revealing it to be Kaoru calling.

"...h...hello...?"

_"Hey, did I wake you?"_

"No, I'm still awake..."

_"I can't sleep either. I just wanted to check up on you once more. How are you feeling?"_

"You know, I'm suppose to be the overprotective brother here."

_"Sorry, you must be tired of me asking you that all the time."_

"I could never get tired of you, Kaoru. I just hate seeing you worry so much about me."

_"I know, it's just...you're my brother, Hikaru. I will always worry about you. I wish I could take your place, so you wouldn't have to suffer anymore."_

"Don't say that…..you have no idea how glad I am that I'm sick instead of you. *cough, cough*..."

_"Hikaru?"_

"...I'm fine," he slurred.

_"No you're not! Why do you keep saying 'you're fine' when you're obviously not?"_

"Because Kaoru...I- *cough, cough*..."

_"Oh my God, Hikaru!"_

"Listen to me... *cough* I will fight this...so don't *cough* be scared. When I finally get out of here, you, me, and the entire host club are going to Haruhi's place and have her make us dinner. We'll mess around with Tono...and the entire time *cough* we will be together...I *cough* will not let go of you...and I will not leave your side...I will never leave you...I love you, Kaoru..."

_"I-I love you too." _

A coughing fit erupted in his lungs.

_"Hikaru!"_

"I gotta go," he choked as he hung up.

He kept coughing. All the effort he put to try and stop had no effect. He didn't even realize the doctors entering his room as he struggled to stop. He felt something rising in his throat. A basin was placed under his chin before he vomited everything he ate. Hikaru felt something soft wipe his mouth and chin. He looked up to see who it was, none other than looking unsettled at him.

"...w...what is it….?" he asked. The doctor showed him the cloth he used to clean Hikaru, the color of blood staining it.

"Hikaru, you're condition is getting worse."

"I...I'm...f-fine..." He said between wheezing breaths.

"Hikaru, I know how hard this must be for you..." _Like hell you know._ "...but you cannot keep denying the symptoms. The fact that you vomited blood is reason enough to tell your brother-"

"Don't you dare tell Kaoru about this," he growled, "he's scared for me enough as it is. You are not to tell him, or anyone else, anything about this. Got it?" He was determined to keep this from Kaoru. His brother's happiness meant everything to him, and he wasn't about to let it get destroyed because of his sickness. Dr. Hiro realized this, and admitted defeat.

"...I understand."


	6. Chapter 6: Lethargically Beautiful

"I had a long night," Kaoru said to Haruhi, explaining to her on the phone why he was skipping school, "I spoke to Hikaru and he didn't sound too good. He was coughing a lot and could barely speak. Besides, the silence in the house was getting to me and I couldn't sleep."

"_Your parents aren't home?"_

"They're in Milan on a business trip."

_"At least you don't have to worry about keeping his illness from them."_

"Yeah, but I wish they didn't have to be gone for so long. We're used to them being busy all the time but...I guess this is why I cling onto Hikaru so much. We didn't get much attention from our parents, so if I had Hikaru and he had me, then we were all right."

_"Hikaru is lucky to have a brother like you. I'll come by after school and we'll go see him okay?"_

"Okay. Hey, Haruhi?"

_"Yes, Kaoru?"_

"Thank you."

_"Don't mention it."_

He laid back down on his bed. He felt so tired. He tried to sleep a bit before his visit to the hospital. He dreamed of the events of yesterday, of what Hikaru told him.

_"Listen to me... *cough* I will fight this...so don't *cough* be scared. When I finally get out of here, you, me, and the entire host club are going to Haruhi's place and have her make us dinner. We'll mess around with Tono...and the entire time *cough* we will be together...I *cough* will not let go of you...and I will not leave your side...I will never leave you...I love you, Kaoru..."_

_That's a promise I hope you're going to be able to keep, Hikaru._

•••

"Ready?" Haruhi asked when she arrived at his door. She had changed out of her uniform and wore a canary-yellow sun dress, with cream-colored lace sewn at the hem of it's knee-length skirt.

"Uh, sure," he said, somewhat blushing, "what's that in your hand?" He pointed to the woven basket she was carrying.

"I made Hikaru some rice balls. I thought maybe a home cooked meal will help him work up an appetite."

Kaoru laughed.

"If it's your cooking, Hikaru will have no trouble eating it all up."

"It's nice to hear you laugh again." _Has it really been that long since I laughed?_

"I can't thank you enough for coming with me."

"The others aren't going?"

"Honey-sempai has an essay he put off for too long, Mori-sempai has judo practice, Tamaki-sempai went to an important dinner with his grandmother, and Kyouya-sempai is still looking for the one who sent that letter."

"You think he'll find her in time?"

"I hope so. According to him, she's the only way to find a cure."

•••

"Ah, Dr. Hiro!" The two hosts ran to the doctor. "How is Hikaru today?"

"He is currently stable," he said stoically, "His breathing is a bit rough but evened out. He might still be sleeping but you two can go on in."

Kaoru was preoccupied with seeing his brother, but Haruhi had sensed that the doctor was hiding something. With growing suspicion, she followed Kaoru into Hikaru's room.

He was asleep, just as the doctor said he was. His breath fogged the oxygen mask over his mouth.

"Hikaru..." His hand pressed against the glass as he looked longingly at his sick twin.

"Kaoru, perhaps we should visit him later?"

"You go on ahead. I want to see him a little longer."

She nodded, leaving him with his brother.

•••

Haruhi went looking for Dr. Hiro. She knew there was something that he wasn't telling them. She confronted him at the hospital cafeteria, where he was drinking a cup of coffee.

"Dr. Hiro, can I have a word with you?"

He put his cup down. "Is something wrong with Hikaru?"

"You tell me, I get the feeling you know something that we don't." She was firm, when it came to the people she cared about, she could be stubborn.

"Fujioka-san-"

"Kaoru has a right to know. I have been in his position before, so please, tell me what's going on." He stood up before her, letting out a sigh.

"Come with me to my office."

•••

Hikaru stirred, sensing that someone was in the room, so he opened his eyes. "Are you watching me sleep? That's not creepy," he croaked jokingly, "...were you here long?"

"Don't worry, I just got here. You're looking better," he offered, trying to be optimistic.

"Yeah right," he snorted, "I'm sure with my tangled hair and extreme weight loss I look sexy."

"Hikaru..."

"And let's not forget I haven't showered in days and I sound like I've been screaming for hours..."

"Hikaru..."

"...and everytime I breathe, I feel like I'm being stabbed in the chest. And I'm tired, all the fucking time...I'm so t-tired...Kaoru, don't look at me!"

"Hikaru, calm down. Even when looking the way you do, I could never look away."

"That's not it. I don't want you to see me cry. I try so hard not to worry you. It hurts...not being with you. I got used to you staying near me...even when it meant you would catch it too...I know I sound selfish."

"No it isn't, I want that too."

"...K...Kaoru..."

"It's okay, Hikaru. Just let it out."

Hikaru broke down, let the tears stream down his pale face. He started wailing, which made him cough and gasp painfully, causing him to cry even more. Kaoru cringed at the sight of his brother coughing his lungs out. _I should be in there! Holding him and rubbing circles on his back. I'm his brother, I should be able to comfort him._ It soon died down as Hikaru had cried himself to sleep.

Kaoru rubbed his eyes, burning with tears. _God, why does Hikaru have to suffer so much? _

Hikaru breathing had grown strained. His eyes were red and swollen from the crying and his cheeks were stained wet. Clear mucus dripped from his slender nose. But despite this appearance, he was still beautiful in Kaoru's eyes. And as Hikaru stirred in his sleep, his hair curled in all directions and delicate hands holding onto his blanket, Kaoru could only think of one thing:

_Why do you always look so cute when you're asleep? _

•••

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do?" Haruhi gasped.

"Your friend's condition is not like I have ever seen. The virus is spreading rapidly through his lungs. He already began coughing out blood. That's usually a sign that he's near the end stages."

"No..." Haruhi sank back into a chair. _It can't be too late. There's still time to find the answer. We can't just give up!_

"He was coughing blood?" They turned to the doorway, finding Kaoru standing there, wide-eyed.

"Kaoru," Haruhi said in a nervous tone, "Hikaru didn't want you to know."

"How much time does he have left?"

"Kaoru, don't-"

"How much," he demanded.

"A few days, maybe a week," the doctor mumbled. He stiffened, looking at the tiled floor.

"...I need to be alone for a while."

"Go ahead, I understand it's a lot to take in."

Kaoru stumbled out the office. Haruhi turned back at the doctor furiously.

"That's it? You're just going to give up?"

"I will continue to care for him until he breathes his final breath. I'm sorry, but there is nothing else I could do."

Her expression softened. She couldn't be mad at the doctor. He tried his best under the circumstances. Looking around the office, she noticed hundreds of papers skewed all over the place, empty coffee cups and take-out carts overflowing the trash can. There were probably nights he never went home just to figure out what to do for Hikaru.

"It's okay, I know you tried your best."

Just then the blaring of a siren begun to sound.

"What is it?"

"The alarm went off, I don't why!" the nurse cried before running to the source.

"What happened?!" Haruhi panicked, "Did something happened to Hikaru?!"


	7. Chapter 7: Paralyzing Kiss

The alarm blared in Hikaru's ears, waking him with a headache. He moaned as the pain increased with each sound. He felt a hand gently massaging his temple, nestling closer to the touch.

"It that better, Hikaru?"

His eyes flashed open.

"...K...Kaoru...?...what are you..." He then saw the unlocked glass door and everything connected, "...n-no...you didn't..." His eyes gleamed from the forming tears. "...I-I shouldn't have complained...g-get out...hurry!"

"I'm here now, Hikaru. I'm not leaving you."

"Kaoru! What the hell are you doing?!" Haruhi cried from outside the quarantined area.

"I'm staying with my brother," he stated calmly.

"There's still a chance you can get anthrax!" the doctor stressed.

"I don't care."

"Kaoru...p-please..."

"It's ok, Hikaru. I know about the blood."

The sickly twin glared at the doctor. "...you...told him...?"

"I found out, and it's a good thing I did. Hikaru, you might be dying..."

"I know..."

"And you were going to keep that from me?"

"...Ka- *cough, cough*...I...I wanted you to still have hope...'cause if you had hope that I would get better...m-maybe I might believe it myself..."

"Idiot, I am still hoping for a cure. But if they don't find one in time, at least I could spend the last few moments with you." He held Hikaru's hand, interlocking smooth, peach fingers with dry, pale ones trembling in it's grip. He wrapped an arm around the older twin's skinny waist.

"You've gotten so thin. Now I'm here to make sure you eat."

Hikaru trembled, guilt and fear flooded his conscience. He was dying and because of him, so will Kaoru._ Please leave...I don't want you to get sick too!_ As if Kaoru could read his brother's mind, he pulled him closer, reassuring him that this was what he wanted.

"I love you, Hikaru."

"...I-I...*hic*...love you...t-too..."

•••

_Damn, the list is still too long. Even with narrowing it down to girls who attended the twins's middle school, the was still a total of forty-five names. _He was tired, countless hours spent searching left him with tousled hair and wrinkles under his eyes. No matter how he looked at it, he couldn't find the answer. But he knew it was there, right in front of him.

His cell rang and he recognized the caller to be the female host.

"Haruhi?"

_"Tell me you found the culprit!" _Her voice desperately rushed into his ear.

"Not yet, Haruhi. These things do take time." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

_"We don't have much time! Hikaru's getting worse and Kaoru broke into the glass room!"_

"He did what?!" _That idiot! Doesn't he realize how dangerous that is?_

_"What do you have so far?"_

"Forty-five names of girls who went to their middle school."

_"And they have direct access to labs?"_

"Only ten do. But seven of them don't attend our high school and the other three were away when it happened."

_"Ok, let's go back. We're looking for a girl who knew them in middle school and has complete access to medical labs." _There was silence, which meant she was thinking it over._ "You said originally there was sixty-four names."_

"Yes, but most of them were males. We already established that the person was female." _But what is she getting at?_

_"Get those names and check to see if any of them attended the same middle school."_

He went over the original list once more. "Twenty-five, but I don't see how-"

_"Now narrow it down to those who have sisters."_

_Of course!_ Like a madman, he crossed off names until he was left with the answer. "Three. And one of them enrolled at Ouran last week."

•••

"...w...wa- *cough*...ter..."

Kaoru handed the plastic cup to him. He couldn't steady the cup in hands due to the shaking his body was doing, and the water spilled from the corner of his mouth. He leaned back against his younger twin, letting Kaoru's arms warm his freezing body.

"Shhh...just breathe."

He wiped Hikaru's mouth, letting his hand fall to touch his brother's arm. He hesitated, seeing the black lesions on the skin.

"...h...hey...Kaoru..." Hikaru muttered, "...remember that time...we sneaked out of the house to go camping...?"

"Yeah, I remember. Why do you ask?"

"I held you...the exact same way...you are holding me now..."

•••

_"Hurry up, Kaoru!" a 10-year-old Hikaru hissed at his younger brother as they ran to the acre behind their house._

_"Hikaru, quiet or we'll get caught!" _

_In their hands were blankets and flashlights. Once they found the spot to sleep under the stars, they drop everything and laid next to each other. _

_"Wow, Hikaru. Look, that's Orion's Belt!"_

_"This is so cool."_

_"Master Hikaru...! Master Kaoru...!" their names echoed through the trees_

_"Crap, it's the maids!" Hikaru cursed as they got up to run back home. They fled through the woods, the winds pushing them back as they ran. He could see it, the opening to where they came from, when he heard the cry of his younger twin._

_"Ow!"_

_"Kaoru!" He ran back, cradling his brother in his arms. Kaoru whimpered as he held his tender ankle._

_"It's okay, I'm right here." Hikaru whispered. They sat under the stars, the only source of light until a few flashlights shone on them._

•••

"We ended up grounded for a week," Kaoru chuckled.

"...y-yeah...*cough, cough*..."

"Hikaru, don't strain your voice."

"N-no...I have to say this..." he said as he removed the oxygen mask, "...when I die..."

"Don't say tha-"

"Listen to me...*cough, cough, cough*...when I die, i don't want you to cry for me...I may not *cough*...have lived a long life...but my life with you...is better than any life...*cough*...even an immortal one...I can't imagine not having you by my side...and I'm so sorry that you will have to experience that...*cough, cough*...but I want you to remember today...the day I told you I love you so much...the day *cough*...I told you...,you are amazing...and I don't what I did to get someone like you as my brother...*cough*...I'm sorry for the times won't be able to protect you...and I'm sorry...that you'll be alone and I'm not there to hold you...*cough, cough*...close to me...but I will always be watching over you...so you will never be truly alone...*cough, cough, cough*...okay?"

Tears ran down Kaoru's face like waterfalls. He bit his lip, an attempt to stop himself from completely breaking down.

"...it's okay...," Hikaru whispered as he lifted his thumb to wipe the streaks on Kaoru's cheek, "...it's okay...to cry..."

Kaoru couldn't hold it back anymore. He thrusted himself onto Hikaru's lips. Hikaru froze, then slowly kissed back. His lips were so rough and chapped, skin had peeled and begun to bleed. But Kaoru didn't care, he licked those dry lips until they were moist. His tongue entered Hikaru's mouth and felt around the roof. His breath was hot and musty. His skin, cold with goosebumps. But what does that matter? This was all Hikaru, the brother he loved so much. Their tongues danced as they pulled each other closer. Hikaru's hands tugged on Kaoru's shirt with every passionate second. Soon, the older twin's energy sparked and started to take control. Kaoru's neck arched, letting Hikaru have dominance over the kiss. His lips scratched his pink skin, his lashes tickling his cheek. Every sensation left Kaoru wanting more. Finally, they pulled apart, panting heavily and gasping for breath.

"...sorry...if it tasted bad...I haven't...brushed my teeth...in a while..."

"...I...loved every minute of it..."


	8. Chapter 8: Unhealthy Emotions

She sat by the window of a cafe, a magazine in hand and a mug of coffee in the other. Her black curls fell from her shoulders when she sensed someone approaching her.

"Ah, Miss Satoshi."

She looked up skeptically at the ebony hair that graced the head of the slender male standing in front of her, a charismatic smile on his face. "You wish to speak to me?"

"You are the daughter of the head of Satoshi Laboratory, am I right?"

"What's it to you?" she asked defensively. She knew who he was, one of the top students at Ouran as well as one of the most attractive male students that attends the school. Question is: why does he know who she is?

He took the seat across from her, propping his elbows on the table as he spoke.

"I'm curious, you and your brother are just a year apart. So why did your brother attend Ouran middle school while you were home schooled?"

"How do you know this?"

"I have my resources," he said vaguely, "just like you did when you wrote that letter containing the anthrax virus."

"Wha-"

"Don't try to deny it. I know it was you."

She sat there, shocked, until her mask fell and a smug grin took it's place.

"Yes, I did. They deserved it, breaking a young maiden's heart like that! And now, Hikaru-kun's heart will stop beating soon enough."

"Oh, you don't want Hikaru to die. That would mean someone will have to go to jail."

"You have no hard evidence to prove anything," she said confidently.

"To arrest you, no. But to arrest your father, yes."

"What?"

"You see, all I need is to do is report this strain to the government and have them link it to your father's sample," he said casually, "That will be evidence enough to put him in jail. And with your father in jail, his company will have to shut down, leaving your family in bankruptcy."

"You wouldn't..." she growled. He slammed his hands on the table, causing her to flinch. His eyes darkened from the shadow his bangs casted on his face.

"That's where you're wrong," he said in a cold tone of voice, "you risked the lives of my friends and sent one of them to the hospital. I have no problem sending someone to prison to get the cure. However, if you surrender the cure to me now, I'll arrange a deal with you where you don't spend the rest if your life in prison."

She glowered, her teeth clenched in frustration. She was trapped. Either she gives it up and have the life of the one who hurt her so much saved, or have her family and their reputation torn apart because of it. Either way, she lost.

•••

Kaoru woke up at the sound of one of the nurses scolding Hikaru.

"...morning..." he said hoarsely once the nurse left.

"Sorry, I fell asleep."

"It's fine...I know...you haven't been sleeping well since...I was put here..."

"What was that nurse telling you?" He then looked down at the tray of untouched food on the table. "Oh, I see." He picked up the bowl of oatmeal, scooping some into a spoon and

"...I'm not a child, Kaoru..."

"Come on, Hikaru. I just want to help."

"You being here...helps a lot..."

Kaoru smiled. "Open wide." He put the spoon into Hikaru's mouth, chuckling at the child-like face Hikaru was wearing.

"...don't you dare start making plane sounds..."

"Don't worry, I won't. But make way for the choo-choo train!"

Hikaru glared at him, but complied and opened his mouth. After half the bowl was finished, the sickly twin placed a hand over his mouth.

"...p-please...no more..."

"That's fine, you ate more than I thought you would. You did good."

"...*cough, cough*...h-hold me..."

Kaoru wrapped his arms around him, his hands slowly rubbing Hikaru's stomach.

"...I'm tired..." he mumbled.

"Then go to sleep."

"...I don't want to...I sleep all the time...if I *cough, cough* …..am running out of time, I don't want to...waste it sleeping..."

"You need to save your energy if you want to beat this. Go to sleep, I'm not going anywhere."

"...*cough* alright..."

•••

Haruhi was busy helping the doctor as much as possible, although it was mostly searching for files and coffee runs. Still, if it meant Hikaru getting better, she was happy to do it.

"Haruhi!" someone shouted. She exited Dr. Hiro's office to see who it was at this late hour.

"Kyouya-sempai?" she called out when she saw him coming out of the elevator. He ran towards her, nearly collapsing in her arms. _He must've ran all the way here_, she thought, pushing him to one of the visitor's chairs. "What is it?"

"I got it," he said breathlessly, "I got the cure." He held up the glass vial as proof.

"You do?! Dr. Hiro, come quick! He has it!" The doctor ran up to them, collecting the vial that held the sample.

"Are you sure this is it?" the doctor asked.

"I think so, you might have to check it."

"I'll have this tested right away. Fujioka-san, can you get me another cup of coffee? I'm going to have to pull an all-nighter."

"Got it," she said as he left, then turned to Kyoya, who was resting his head in hand, "I'm guessing you might want a cup too?"

He nodded slowly, showing her just how tired he was. "I'll be here when you get back."

She ran off, energy bursting inside her now that the cure was in their hands.

_We'll get you better in no time, Hikaru!_

•••

"Ka- *cough, cough*...b-bring me the pan!"

Kaoru thrusted the pan under his brother's chin as he gagged and spit into it.

"Hikaru, breathe!"

"...I *cough, cough* can't..."

"Come lean against me," he said, pulling Hikaru closer until his back rested on his chest. He hunched forward, his face over the pan as he felt the acidic taste rise in his throat.

"...th...thank...y- *cough, cough*..."

"Shhhh...it's okay."

"...ughhhh...'s gross..." he said when he looked down at what he threw up.

Kaoru just chuckled and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you so much right now."

"Even...after...seeing me vomit...?"

"Even more than before."

"You're one...amazing brother...you...know that...right?"

"So are you."

Hikaru nestled his head against the crook of Kaoru's neck, his hair tickling the surface of his skin. His sweat soaking through Kaoru's shirt when his burning face rested against his chest. Kaoru could feel the tubes under his arms as he held the older twin.

"You must uncomfortable with all these tubes sticking out of you," he said sadly.

"As long as you're here, I couldn't care less."

"What time is it?" Kaoru yawned.

"...two in the morning..."

_Is it that late already? _He leaned back against one of the pillows, running his hand up and down his brother's back absentmindedly.

"You deserve better than me..."

"What?" Kaoru asked, astonished.

"I hate that I'm the cause of those dark circles around your eyes...I'm the older brother, and yet I'm always needing you *cough*...always getting upset and relying on *cough, cough* you to cheer me up...time and time again...and here you are...holding me up as I puke my guts out...*cough, cough, cough* when you should be sleeping because I was the reason you couldn't sleep the other nights...it's not fair for you *cough*...And if I die I will be leaving you...but I guess it's for the best, that way you .."

"Hikaru, stop! I want to do this. I want to be the one who takes care of you, or holds you when you're scared or hurt. I want to be the one looks after you and calms you down when you get angry. Do you know why? Because I'm your twin. I am the only one who knows everything about you and I want to be the only one! I could never do this to anyone other than you. I love you."

"...y-you...mean it...?"

"Of course, silly. You mean the world to me. Am I to you?"

"...y-yes...y...you...*cough*...are...!"

"Calm down, I know that. I just wanted to hear you say it."

"...love...you...always..."

"You're falling asleep," Kaoru sang softly.

"...n...nooo...*cough, cough*..don't...wanna..." he moaned, "...wanna...stay...with you..."

Kaoru frowned. _He really does think he has no time left._

His fingers grazed across Hikaru's back until they reached the strings of the hospital gown and untied it. He pushed the material down until he had a complete view of Hikaru's back. He began kissing the pale surface lightly, like butterflies dancing across Hikaru's skin. Hikaru flinched slightly at the cold touch of his brother's lips. With one hand, Kaoru pulled Hikaru to lay his head against his chest. His other hand moved to Hikaru's hand and interlocked their fingers. He trailed kisses from his twin's bare shoulder to the side of his neck, where he sucked on gently. Hikaru cooed, curling inside Kaoru's arms.

"...i...if I sleep...can...we stay *cough* like...this...?" Hikaru asked, eyelids drooping shut.

"Yes," his brother whispered in his ear, "when you wake up, my arms will still be wrapped around you. Where they belong."

With that, Hikaru collapsed into slumber.


	9. Chapter 9: Symptoms Of Falling

"Kyoya, I got your text," Tamaki said, running towards the host, "Is it true? You found the girl responsible for this?"

"Yes, that's her over there." He pointed to the girl handcuffed in a chair with officers standing beside her. Tamaki cautiously crouched down in front of her so their eyes were leveled, his solemn deep blue orbs staring into her glaring emerald ones.

"You put my friend in the hospital. I will never forgive you for that."

"It doesn't matter. You won't be able to save him in time. Is that doctor still working on the vaccine?" she asked tauntingly.

Tamaki scowled, moving away from the girl.

"Any news on the cure?" he asked Kyoya in a low voice so she couldn't hear.

"Not yet, the best thing we can do is keep the twins company while he works."

They went to the door when they heard her voice calling to Kyoya, her mouth twisted into a sickeningly smile.

"Hey, Kyoya. Just remember that our deal still stands even if he dies."

They left the police station, heading towards the hospital where the rest of the host club was. When the blonde saw Kaoru with his brother, he put on a weak smile.

"You really are in there with him," Tamaki said sadly, "how are you feeling?"

"I feel just fine."

"How's Hikaru?"

"..." The silence said all. Kaoru buried his face in the crook of his twin's neck. It was easy to tell them apart now. Hikaru was ghostly pale with blackened lesions on his scrawny body, so thin and starved. He was weaker, quiet and half-asleep. His wheezing got louder, lungs strained from the attack.

"Hikaru, can you hear us?"

Heavy-lidded, his gaze moved to Tamaki.

"The doctor will get that cure ready, so keeping fighting."

He coughed harshly, collapsing back against Kaoru.

"I mean it, Hikaru. Don't you dare leave Kaoru alone like that. If you truly love him, you won't give up. Are you really going to leave him when you're this close, have him watch you die in his arms, feel your spirit leave your body?"

"Sempai!" Haruhi scolded, slapping him across the face.

"Tamaki..." Kyoya said, surprised to hear him say such a thing. Even the demon king himself wouldn't have said that.

"What the hell are you saying?!" Kaoru screamed.

A determined glint flashed in his glazed eyes. Hikaru pushed himself up slightly with wobbly arms.

"I know you won't let that happen," Tamaki smirked.

"...yeah, Tono…..and leave you without someone to get on your nerves….?" he rasped, a smirk on his lips, "...not a chance…."

The tense air lessened. Hikaru still had some fight in him, the cure will be here any moment.

"...Kyoya….Haruhi told me you found her…"

"I did. Yuma Satoshi. Does she sound familiar?"

Hikaru thought about it, his heavy-lidded eyes widened with realization.

"...yeah…..Akito's sister…...she was always watching us during our soccer practices…."

"She also had a crush on you," Kaoru added.

•••

_A shy girl with frizzy black curls searched the school corridor for Hikaru. She had written a love letter telling him to meet her there after practice. She blushed, thinking about the way his hazel eyes glimmered in the sunlight and his reddish hair drenched in sweat, sticking to his cheekbone and revealing smooth skin. _

"_So you're Yuma?" a male voice asked from behind her. She turned around, her love leaning against one of the pillars, a bored expression on his face. Nodding, she blushed._

"_I guess that means you read my letter."_

"_Yeah, I did," he said casually as he looked at it. _

_Dear Hikaru, _

_When I first saw you, I couldn't get my mind off of the golden glow in your eyes. I knew there was something special about you that sets you apart from the other boys. I want to get to know you and find out what makes you so special. You're so beautiful. My heart can't stop beating fast whenever I see you. The sound of your name makes the butterflies in my stomach fly like crazy. I need to see you, please come to the school corridor. I'll be waiting for you._

_Yuma Satoshi_

"_I love you, Hikaru. So much that I can barely breathe," she blurted out, "I can't get my mind off you, and I don't want to!"_

_He approached her, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "Am I the reason you're blushing?"_

"_Y-yes," she stammered, feeling the heat on her face matching the warmth of his breath._

"_Am I making it hard to breathe?"_

"_Yes…" she said breathlessly._

"_Do you really love me?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Say my name."_

"_Hikaru."_

_He turned to face her. She closed her eyes, nervous of what would happen next. The suspense left her breath hitched, her heart swelling. It was a dream come true._

"_You idiot," he said, flicking her on the forehead._

_She stared blankly at him, rubbing her hand on the sore spot. _

"_I'm the real Hikaru," said another boy, appearing from behind a pillar, "how can you say you're in love when you can't even tell the one you supposedly love apart from his brother?"_

"_I-I thought…"_

"_You're just a kid. You don't know a thing about love." _

_Tears welled up in her eyes. She tried to muffle her whimper as the tears streamed down her face. She fell to her knees, sobbing._

"_Here," Hikaru said, tossing the letter to the floor, "try fooling some other sucker with this. One who doesn't have a twin brother." And with that, thy walked away._

•••

"We never saw her again, I thought she had simply moved on," Kaoru mumbled.

"Her records indicate she was an emotionally unstable girl," Kyoya explained, "which is why she was tutored at home, after an incident in her elementary school sending her classmate to the hospital."

"I know what we did was wrong, but Hikaru didn't deserve this."

"Why would she do this, Kyo-chan?" Honey asked from Mori's lap.

"I don't really know," Kyoya sighed, "right now, she is in police custody. We won't have to worry about her anymore."

"...good…." Hikaru hissed, "...now she can't hurt anyone else…."

"Hikaru, calm down. You're getting too stressed."

"...s-she could've killed us…!" he gasped, "...she could've killed you….!" He was now hyperventilating. His heart monitor began beeping.

"Hikaru, breathe, you're safe," Kaoru commanded, his hands cupped over his brother's face.

He breathed frantically and trembled in his younger twin's grasp.

"Slower Hikaru," Kyoya said into the speaker before turning to the others, "Mori, go get the doctor."

"...I want h-her locked up….!" he cried.

"Hikaru, put the mask back on!" Kaoru struggled to put the mask on him with him thrashing around.

"Why is he fighting Kao-chan?!" Honey cried.

"It must be the lack of oxygen to his brain. Kaoru, try to hold him down."

"I'm trying!" Kaoru pinned Hikaru to his chest with one arm, his other placing the mask over his mouth. "Breathe, Hikaru!" _Please Hiraku, we're so close to getting you better!_

"Kaoru!" He looked up to see Dr. Hiro coming into the glass room with a couple nurses.

"I have the medicine right here. Nurse, administer twenty millimeters to see how he responds to it." He handed the drug to one of them before moving towards Kaoru. "We need to get you out of here."

"What? No, please, I won't get in the wa-"

"Doctor, he's going into cardiac arrest."

"What?!" Kaoru cried, "Hikaru!"

"Someone get him out of here."

"Kaoru, let's go."

"Don't touch me!" _He's not leaving me. Not when we're home free. _

He suddenly felt himself being lifted from the ground. He squirmed in his arms, fighting the tall host carrying him away from his brother.

"Mori, no! Let me go!"_ I don't want to leave him!_

"We're losing him, sir."

_Losing? No, we can't be losing him. We were so close…... _He felt the world go numb, the silence drowning the noise slightly. He heard the static of the defibrillator as he faded into the black.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_Four….._


	10. Chapter 10: Dose Of Love

The sound of the door clanking unlock alerted Yumi of a visitor entering the interrogation room. She smirked at the sight of an auburn-haired boy with a heavy solemn look on his tired face. He kept his puffy eyes to the floor as he sat across from her.

"Kaoru Hitachiin, we meet again," she purred, "how's your dying brother doing?"

His scowl deepened at the mention of Hikaru, his fists clenched on his jeans.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve there?" She smiled devilishly as she leaned in. "Unless he's finally dead, just as I planned."

"Why…" he managed to stutter.

"Why I did it? I wanted him to feel the same pain I felt that day. I assume Kyoya reminded you who I was, one of the many girls who had fallen for either one of you and had their heart broken by you two. Usually they cried for a few days before finding someone else. But I couldn't move on. Hikaru was my very first love, and when he hurt me, I was furious, bitter. I had to make him suffer like I did. You could never understand how I felt about him."

"You're the one who could never understand!" he bellowed, slamming his hands on the table and making it shook and rattle with her handcuffs. "You could never love Hikaru the way I did because you don't know him like I do! Can you tell me what his favorite book was? Or what song always make him crack a smile? Do you know what monster he used to be afraid of when we were kids? And when he did get scared, do you know what got him to calm down?" She didn't say anything, just glared at him as he continued. "You don't know love. Because if you did, you would have never done this to him. What we did to you was wrong and messed up, and I'm sorry about that. But what Hikaru told you was right, you don't know anything about love!"

Her eyes widened, clearly angered by his words. He got up, satisfied with what he said, and walked to the door.

"And another thing," he said at the doorway, "Hikaru is still alive."

He left before he could see her breakdown in a fit of rage.

•••

_One week later_

"Congrats on finally being released from the hospital!" the hosts cheered. They celebrated at Haruhi's place, Haruhi having prepared commoner dishes with the help of Tamaki while Honey and Mori bought over a strawberry cake from the local bakery.

"I'm just glad it's over," Hikaru said as Kaoru squeezed him. They almost lost him, but Hikaru pulled through and responded to treatment. Hikaru shifted in Kaoru's lap, still weak and underweight from being so sick, but the color had returned to his skin and he was getting back his appetite. He was alive and by Kaoru's side, where he belongs.

"Sorry I'm late." Kyoya entered the apartment, and the room went quiet. They knew why he was late.

"So, what happens to...you know," Tamaki asked, eyeing the now tensed Hikaru.

"Miss Satoshi will be sent to a mental facility in Ireland, we won't ever have to worry about her ever again."

"Good," Hikaru mumbled bitterly, trembling slightly.

"Hikaru, please stay calm. The doc doesn't want you to wear yourself out," Haruhi warned.

"I'm fine," he grumbled.

"I don't think so," Kaoru said, earning a questioning look from his brother, "wouldn't you feel much better if Haruhi played with us tomorrow, just the three of us?"

"I'm not leaving my daughter alone with you hoodlums!"

"Sempai! Quiet down before the neighbors complain!" Haruhi scolded.

"I will protect your innocence!" the blonde cried as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Stop being an idiot! And Honey, don't eat all the cake!"

"But I'm hungry, Haru-chan."

Hikaru laughed. So much his frame shook with each breath until he got tired and sighed, slinging his arms around Kaoru's neck.

"I missed this so much," Kaoru mumbled as his twin nestled into the crook of his neck.

"I love you."

"What?"

"I love you, Kaoru. And this won't be the last time you'll hear it from me." Hikaru pressed his lips on Kaoru's, slowly tilting his head for a better fit. His slender fingers trailed against his jawline, sending shivers down Kaoru's spine. Their tongues curled together as they kissed. Finally, although hesitantly, they pulled apart.

"I missed you," Kaoru purred.

"You know, we missed you too," said Kyoya, smirking. The twins blushed, having forgotten that the host club was still there.

"I missed you guys too," Hikaru smiled, "thanks for being there."

"You're our friend, Hikaru. We would always be there for you," Haruhi said, leaning in to give him a hug. Soon, everyone joined in a group hug and stayed like that until they heard a sniffle.

"Hikaru, are you crying?" Tamaki asked.

"Shut up, I just got a little overwhelmed," Hikaru mumbled, wiping his teary eyes. He was still traumatized from his near encounter with death, and all he could think about was all the things and people he could've left behind.

"You're okay now, Hikaru," Kaoru reassured him with a squeeze, "you beat it, and you're here."

"You're strong, Hikaru," Mori suddenly spoke out, "and that strength, you can conquer anything with it. Don't forget that." He nodded, feeling much better after that.

"Hika-chan, want some cake now?" Honey offered and a plate with a huge slice was presented to him.

"Yeah, thanks Honey," he said, smiling softly.

The rest of the afternoon was spent planning on a cosplay for the host club and weekend plans to a commoner festival. Kaoru smiled at the sight of Haruhi rolling her eyes to Tamaki's chatterbox mouth, Kyoya writing it down in his notebook, Honey eating more cake as Mori watched, occasionally wiping the little host's face. The gang was unaware that Hikaru had drifted off in Kaoru's arms, his lips parted to let soft breaths escape.

"Welcome back," Kaoru whispered in his ear and gave him a small peck on his temple.

_You kept your promise. Now it's my turn. And I promise you that we will always be together, and no one will ever separate us. Because I love you, Hikaru. Always had and always will._


End file.
